The Human and the Fallen Angel
by Giriko-99
Summary: A Venezuelan came to Japan thanks to his godfather and now he is enjoying life. But what distinguishes him from the other humans is his ability to see supernatural beings with his naked eye. Join Domingo as he goes through the mayhem life has to offer him. Adult themes, Action, day to day life etc. Viewer discretion is advised!
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

A/N: how would you like to have a Bleach and DxD crossover? Well then this should be a fun one so let's get this show started!

DISCLAIMER:

 **I do not own Highschool DxD or Bleach.**

Name: Domingo Dimas

Born: Caracas, Venezuela

Nationality: Venezuelan

Species: Human, Vizard

Occupation: DJ

Mechanic (Former)

Zanpakuto: El infierno Phoenix (Inferno Phoenix)

Abilities: Incendio Cero (Fire Zero)

Sonido

Hierro

Phoenix Sense

Fire Manipulation

Bankai: Rey magnífico Fénix (Grand King Phoenix)

Negro Horno Solar (Black Solar Furnace)

Relationship(s): Padre Santiago Dimas (father, vizard, status unknown)

Madre Rosa Lea Dimas (mother deceased)

Tio Marlon Enernesto Rodriguez (Godfather)

* * *

Domingo Dimas walked through the streets of Karakura Town in the night after another night of being a DJ. Domingo became a DJ when he landed here in Japan. Before he came to Japan, he was a mechanic in his dad's shop in Caracas, Venezuela. He didn't go to school because he wanted to help his dad out. Ramon may not have gone to school but he knows how to repair some broken down machines thanks to his dad's teachings.

His mom died when he was just 10 years old due to her having a terminal illness. He does have a dad but Domingo didn't know what happened to him and suddenly disappeared out of the blue. This was when he was just 19. By that time, Domingo was managing the shop and many customers went to him to have their cars or gadgets repaired. His godfather, Marlon, then told them to come to Japan since life there isn't bad. Domingo of course contemplated on the offer, but in the end he closed up the shop, packed their stuff, and bam they are here in Japan. He was confused by the kanji at first because he are so used to speaking and reading Spanish but over time, he learned how to speak, read, and write in Japanese. After 2 years, the young man was able to adjust life here in Karakura Town.

As he was walking, he saw a giant creature with a skull mask just lumbering around the area. At first he just decided to just ignore it but it seems that life has other plans for him. The creature stopped in its tracks and stood before the Venezuelan and looked at him with hunger evident in its eyes.

"You know what? I'll just settle down for you since your reiatsu is quite tasty and would in turn make me powerful. Hehehehehehehe."

Domingo just stared right at the creature and showed him an indifferent expression. The creature raised its hand and was about to smash him but in an instant he dodged the attack. The creature turned around finding him in the air holding a badge of some sort. Domingo slammed the badge onto his chest and out came his soul form while he grabbed his physical body. Setting it at the side, he grabbed his zanpakuto and slashed the creature purifying it in the process. Domingo got back into his body and continued to walk forward.

"Quizá debería ir a la tienda de Kisuke para entrenar. (Maybe I should go to Kisuke's Shop to train.)" Domingo muttered to himself.

As Domingo left the area, he didn't notice two people watching him carefully.

"So are we going to kill him yet?" asked a feminine voice.

"Nope. I believe Azazel-sama is interested in this individual. He is no doubt human but there's something powerful within him. Although he never met a soul reaper, he is still powerful. For now we just lurk in the shadows and observe him. I don't want Azazel-sama to kill me yet." said a masculine voice.

"Tch. Spoil sport."

"Duty calls. Come on. Let's go back to the Underworld before he would spot us."

The two beings sprouted out their wings which were jet black. They teleported back to the Underworld via magic circle.

So the man himself went towards his apartment where he is currently living right now. Domingo made himself some dinner and ate peacefully. Once he got finished with that, the young Venezuelan washed the dishes. However, as he was just finishing drying up the plate, he turned around and saw a magic circle lit up in the living room. However, he could feel the familiar reaitsu which could mean one thing – Azazel is here.

He was correct.

"Yo Domingo. How's the world treating you?" said Azazel.

"I'm fine. You?" said Domingo.

"Really well. And as always you are really laid back. Still wonder how you are still able to have a job."

"I just do. You know its nice if you are laid back and what not because it makes you relax and let you live a stress free life."

"Indeed. But I'm quite surprised that you moved out from your studio apartment to a hotel apartment which is quite spacious and lovely."

"Thanks. But I doubt you came here for pleasantries or a friendly visit. What is it that you need?"

"Straight to the point eh? Well haven't you noticed that you are being watched here in Karakura Town?"

"Yo se (I know). I've even noticed them following me closely after the Bount event. I wonder if you sent them here to kill me? Because if they are, then you are messing with the wrong person."

"I know I know. I told them to just observe you because I'm quite interested at how you were able to use your power even if you haven't met a shinigami before."

"Let's just say that I have my own resources. Got to let some people keep some secrets you know?"

Azazel sighed. Well he doesn't have a choice but to just let it go.

"Well never mind. But just make sure you watch your back. Even if I tell them to not try any attempts on your life, there are some out there who would disregard my orders. They may give an excuse as to say to test your abilities."

"Thanks for the warning Az-kun." Domingo lazily said to the Fallen Angel.

"No problem. Well gotta go. I'll see you later."

With that, Azazel left the young 21 year old man and Domingo sighed. Great some more burdens. After the Bount Crisis, and the Winter War, Hollows, Devils, Fallen Angels kept popping up around the Karakura Town. Domingo just brushed his teeth and went to bed.

* * *

Next Morning...

Domingo got out from his bed and called in sick today. His boss understood but before closing the line he said him to get better soon. Domingo got dressed in his Hawaiian shirt, jeans, and Nike tennis shoes. As he left the hotel apartment, he went straight to Urahara's Shop to train.

Upon entering the store he saw the two kids, Jinta and Ururu goofing around the store. Jinta noticed the tall Venezuelan taking off his shoes so he called him,

"Yo tall Mexican dude. What are you doing here?"

"I'm Venezuelan not Mexican."

"Same thing. But I doubt you are here for a visit. What do you need?" said Jinta.

"Where's Urahara and the others?" said Domingo.

"Out in the back of one of the rooms sleeping."

"I see...what about the others?"

"Shopping for some food and what not. Alex is in Soul Society training this guy named Hanataro. Oh and Tessai is right behind me eh?" Jinta pointed his thumb back towards the muscular man.

Domingo nodded. Tessai picked him up with Jinta swearing up a storm. The Venezuelan shook his head but he found the basement without problems since he usually goes there to let out some steam.

Domingo just shrugged his shoulders and went down to the training room. Luckily he has his badge with him the whole entire time. Now you may be wondering how the hell could he use his powers? Well to put it bluntly it all started when he landed here in Japan. He started to see these strange creatures and also ghosts. He didn't know what to do until he faced a hollow in front of him. At first he was scared and didn't know what to do but the eccentric shop owner came to save him and that's where he met Urahara for the first time. Domingo got to access his powers when he started training with the shop owner. He achieved bankai, and underwent the hollowfication process with him. Once he got access to his hollow powers, the Venezuelan started to train under Ramon, Alejandro and Baldomero. The rest is just history from that point on.

As he went down he spotted Coyote Starrk along with his Fraccion, Lilynette, Azana Mandiz and her Fraccion, Katsumi, Ggio Vega, and Yukari Higurashi. He remembered kicking Ggio Vega's ass when he teleported back to the Fake Karakura Town from Hueco Mundo. You see, after the Winter War, the remaining Arrancar survivors formed an alliance with the Shinigami so that peace can be maintained between the two factions.

When Ggio spotted the Venezuelan, he called him out,

"Oi human! I still remember that face of yours when you and I fought back at Karakura Town! Wanna settle the score?"

"Your just like Grimmjow, Ggio. You know I'd rather not fight" Domingo said in a lazy voice.

"Tch. Don't compare me to that vixen. Also you didn't answer my question Domingo!" (Yes Grimmjow is female here in the story).

Ggio growled at him so he unleashed his zanpakuto and dashed at him. Domingo was quick enough to get his badge out so that he could fight in his soul form. Once he got out of his body, he blocked it with his zanpakuto. Ggio had a feral grin which meant that he is really gonna enjoy this fight.

"I see that you got yourself out of your body. Time to settle old grudges ne Domingo?"

"Guess I have no choice eh? For once I'd rather not have to fight you know?"

Domingo backed away from the Arrancar while he unleashed his zanpakuto from its scabbard. He tossed the said scabbard aside while he donned his hollow mask. Domingo used his sonido to appear beside Ggio catching him off guard. He swung his zanpakuto with full force but Ggio blocked it in quick succession which surprised Domingo. He definitely improved last time he fought him in Karakura Town.

As the two kept the duel on, Starrk wasn't really surprised by his speed and constant barrage of attacks. He was the one who actually witnessed him and Ggio fight when he returned from Hueco Mundo after saving the young orange haired woman. But then again, he knew that Kisuke probably had some involvement around this young man's training. You don't see a human fight an Arrancar toe-to-toe in battle with Ichigo along with his friends being the sole exception. After all, he was Kisuke's lab partner and the Arrancar knew how eccentric that guy is.

"Gotta break up the fight before things get too crazy to contain." Starrk said lazily.

"Then move your sorry ass Starrk!" yelled Lilynette.

"However, I'm not surprised about Ggio's barbaric behavior of picking fights with an opponent he wants to settle the score with. I even told him specifically to not pick a fight with the human child since not only did he defeat him at Karakura Town but also are here just to visit Kisuke Urahara-san." said Yukari.

As the group watched the battle, Ggio placed his hand on his zanpakuto and Lilynette didn't like that at all.

"Oh shit! Is Ggio really gonna go in his Resurrecion? Because if he does, then we're gonna have to really stop him from demolishing this place!" Lilynette yelled.

"Wait. Let Domingo handle this. I doubt he would let him destroy this training ground."

The two combatants separated from each other as they are breathing slightly from the fast exchange of blows. Ggio decided that its time to unleash his Resurrección.

"Playtime's over Domingo. Bite Off Tigre Estoque!"

" **Don't get too over confident Ggio.** " Domingo lazily remarked.

As Ggio turned into his released state, Domingo started to hollowfy himself. White and black substance started to wrap around his body until he's covered from head to toe. His hollowfied form looks like a samurai. The armor he dons basically has a samurai helmet with a razor sharp blade like shape on either side of his helmet along with one going down the middle of the helmet. He has the same styled blade-like shapes on both of his forearms. He has shoulder guards along with an upper chest guard. The mid-section of his chest has two circular blade-like disks around him while he has a closed skirt like armor around the waist of his hips. (Look at Dragonith's picture of Bisharp in Deviantart. I'm basing the design there). The armor and the blades seem to have green and black tribal flame designs. His zanpakuto is already in its bankai form which happens instantly whenever he dons his hollowfied form. (Again look at DarkNeoNero's character in Deviantart, Nero with Abi except the sword is green, black, and white. You can just type it there on the search bar.).

"Huh. Never knew you could turn yourself into a hollow. This is gonna be fun!"

" **I wouldn't count on that Ggio.** " said Domingo.

The two exchanged attacks at faster rates now since the two are basically using their powers to their full potential. Ggio started to charge his magenta cero towards Domingo while the Venezuelan did the same thing. Domingo's cero is basically white with white flames surrounding the ball of energy. Thanks to the fire manipulation he uses, the cero also took the same color. Ggio fired his cero while Domingo did the same thing. It caused a big explosion once the two ceros meet causing the bystanders to shield themselves from the dust and debris coming their way. Once the explosion died down, they saw Ggio and Domingo looking at each other breathing heavily a bit. Domingo's hollowfied form dissipated while Ggio's Ressurecion is already starting to fade away returning him back to his original body.

"Not bad eh Domingo?" said Ggio.

"You've improved a lot and also your temper hasn't taken an advantage over you. No doubt that you are head to head with me in terms of power and agility."

"It seems to me that you found yourself a training partner ne Dom-kun?" said Urahara as he descended down towards the basement floor.

The small group looked towards the eccentric shop keeper and Urahara saw the damage around the training room. He sighed inwardly.

"It seems to me that you have done a lot of damage around here. So you guys finished your playtime?" said Kisuke.

"It seems that they are Kisuke. Now then...do you have our gigai ready?" Starrk said to his old time lab partner.

"Sure thing! In fact I've prepared them 3 days right before you guys came here."

"Hey old man. I take it you know Starrk here?" said Domingo.

"Ah yes! He is actually my lab assistant when I used to be captain of the Twelfth Division. In fact when I was making the hogyoku, Starrk here was accidentally made an Arrancar when the hogyoku was unstable. But even if he was made into an Arrancar by mistake, he is still the number 1 Espada to which I am proud of. Good job Starrk-kun!"

Starrk just grunted. Just then, Baldomero came down from the stairs and called out behind the small group.

"Yo Kisuke! I'm gonna have to borrow Domingo for just one moment! I have to train this kid's fire manipulation techniques."

"Alright then. Just make sure you don't destroy the place ok?"

"Sure thing old man. Usted todavía tiene algo de presión espiritual que dejó dentro de ustedes? (You still got some spiritual pressure left within you?)"

"Si." said Domingo.

"Bien. Vamos a empezar. (Good. Let's get started.)" said Baldomero.

When they were left alone, Domingo and Baldomero really got started with their training. Domingo placed his zanpakuto aside, he his hands ignited with white solar flames along with white energy.

"Deberíamos comenzar? (Shall we begin?)" asked Baldomero as he got into his soul form.

"Ven a mí sensei (Come at me sensei)." was only Domingo's reply.

* * *

Time skip after training...night time at Karakura Town...

Domingo bid farewell to Kisuke and to his friends. As he walked down the dark streets of Karakura Town, he felt some reiatsu leaking around the street corners. He knew that somebody is out there to ambush him but he'll just play the ignorant fool for the meantime. Domingo had a hunch that this is probably one of those Fallen Angels who would try to kill him as Azazel warned him before. Just then he saw a gigantic hole form around the sky. Out came at least a group of eight hollows which to him is no surprise because Karakura Town is like a spiritual net which attracts the attention of a lot of spiritual beings. Well "a lot" would be a bit of an exaggeration but you get the gist of it. Domingo grabbed his badge and got out of his physical body. Just then the eight hollows he spotted went towards his direction since they knew where the best source of reiatsu is.

Domingo sighed but this is part of the job that he along with his friends promised to Ichigo right before he went to S.S. The Venezuelan ignited his hands with white solar flames. He did some hand movements and used his two fists to project the white scorching flames towards the evil spirits. Those flames were enough to purify them. He didn't forget the other reiatsu signature so he called the person out.

"Oi! If you're going to keep on hiding there I might as well hunt you down where you are and finish you off." Domingo lazily said towards the person.

"Guess playtime's up. I really applaud you Domingo Dimas for sensing my energy signature around here." said a seductive voice.

Domingo then saw a blue haired woman with what looked like a tight maroon business dress with only the skirt ending at mid thigh showing off her shapely and toned legs. He could also see her chest which showed some amount of cleavage.

"Hmm. You must be the ones that Az-kun warned me about and to have a sexy woman as my opponent! I feel blessed alright." Domingo lazily said to the sexy woman.

"Filthy human! How dare you address Azazel-sama like that! You should show some respect to your superiors!" yelled the blue haired woman.

"Hey let's just stop fighting and sort this out m'kay? I'd rather not harm a gorgeous woman like yourself you know? What's your name fair and gorgeous lady?"

"I don't need to tell you my name since I'm going to erase you once and for all!"

The blue haired woman showed her jet black wings and formed a light spear on her hands. She threw her light spear towards the man but he just grabbed it with his bare hands. Domingo just crushed it without making a single burn present. This made the blue haired woman surprised but she isn't done yet. She threw another light spear towards the man but he just grabbed it again crushing the light spear.

"You can't just keep on doing the same thing over and over ya know woman? Its my turn now. Keep your eyes on me because if you blink, I wouldn't promise you that you'll be able to wake up the next day."

"What do you mean-"

Domingo used his sonido and already he appeared right behind her in a flash. This shocked the woman because no human could be that fast!

"Didn't I tell you not to take your eyes off from me? Geez are all Fallen Angels that cocky?"

Domingo ignited his hand with white flames then punched her back with said scorching flames. The impact was really strong enough to knock her out causing her to pummel straight towards the pavement creating a mini crater. Domingo landed softly on the pavement while muttering in Spanish,

"Verdad odio adversarios arrogantes (I really hate cocky opponents)."

However, Domingo didn't really kill her for he only deactivated his solar flames just to make sure that he didn't kill his opponent. Domingo isn't the type of person who would spill blood unless he has a reason to do it. Call him soft but that's been his way ever since he could remember his padre's teachings.

Going back to his physical body, he picked up the blue haired beauty bridal style he went home. When he arrived at his hotel apartment, he started to heal her burned marks with his flames which had the skin revert back to its original state. Letting her rest, on his bed, Domingo took a shower. Once he got out from his shower, he just ate a banana since he wasn't really that hungry for dinner. After such a long day, from fighting Ggio to slaying hollows to defeating a blue haired woman with jet black wings, all he wanted to do is sleep.

Hitting his head on the couch, he immediately fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: how was that? Leave your reviews on the "Review" section and I'll see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

A/N: alright time to get this show on the road shall we?

DISCLAIMER:

 **I don't own Highschool Dxd and Bleach.**

* * *

Next morning...

The sun rays shined the room indicating the early morning. Groaning he woke up and washed his face. He checked his Iphone what day it is and it said Saturday. Luckily he doesn't have to work that day since he only works from Tuesday to Friday. He decided to check up on the woman he brought home with him last night. Looking in his room, he saw that she is still sleeping so he decided to make some breakfast for the two of them. He first set up the table along with placing the waffle maker on the table.

Domingo decided to make some banana waffles for breakfast so he got the ingredients he needed. Rolling up his sleeves of his long sleeve button T-shirt, he got to work. As Domingo was making the batter, he didn't notice the blue haired beauty walking in his kitchen just watching him do his work.

She blushed as she stared at his face which she had to admit that is quite handsome. Shaggy black hair with red highlights along with a goatee covering his chin. She saw the way his long sleeve button T-shirt showed off his muscular build which made her blush. Covering his legs are baggy sweatpants with "Under Armour" stenciled on them. The blue haired woman noticed that she was starting to feel warm and safe towards this man.

At first she wanted to deny this because there could be no way in hell that she is feeling this way towards a human. After all, she has her sights on Azazel and him only.

"Calm down! There's no way that I am going to fall in love with this guy because after all, I'm saving my virginity for Azazel-sama! There's no way I'm going to lose to Raynare even if she is my friend! Only Azazel-sama could make me feel this way!"

But as she continued to observe the young man, she couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy in her chest. Maybe there's something more to him than his laid back facade.

"Whenever I look at him, my chest feels so...warm. Its like I could place my life in his hands and take care of me. Why do you make me feel this way Domingo?"

As he was finished with the batter, he grabbed the cooking spray and set the bowl with the batter on the table.

"Buenos días mi señora justa y hermosa. Cómo estás? (Good morning my fair and gorgeous lady. How are you?)" greeted Domingo making her look at him with a confused face.

"What are you saying?" asked the blue haired woman.

"Oh right. I forgot you don't speak Spanish. Good morning my fair and gorgeous lady. How are you?"

The blue haired woman blushed as he called her gorgeous. Gorgeous! Well Azazel has called her that many times and she felt honored to have the revered leader of the Fallen Angels call her as such but with Domingo saying that to her made her face flush. Why does he make her feel that way.

"G-g-good Morning to you to Domingo." said the blue haired woman.

"By the way, I haven't gotten your name yet. If you would be so kind ma'am and allow to introduce yourself."

"Oh right. My name is Kalawarner."

"I see then, Kalawarner. I made some breakfast for the two of us so make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." said Kalawarner.

As the two ate their breakfast and finished up, Domingo cleaned the dishes. For some reason, Kalawarner felt bad for letting him do all the work so she helped him out.

"Here. Let me help. I feel bad for letting you do most of the things here." said Kalawarner.

"Thank you."

Again Kalawarner blushed but smiled at him. Just being with him made her feel these foreign emotions that she long placed aside. Happiness, security, warmth. She never felt like that because she is a Fallen Angel and she lost her place in Paradise in Heaven. When she fell, she became heartless, selfish, and cold. As she continued to stay in the Gregori for centuries, she never trusted anybody, especially men. All of the male Fallen Angels see her as a piece of meat to get their hands on. The only exception is Donhaseek because she knew well right before she fell from Paradise. The only friends she could ever trust is Raynare, Donhaseek, and Mittelt. But being beside this man made her break down all the walls encasing around her soul.

When the two are finished with their breakfast, Domingo said to her,

"Wanna go shopping? I could tell that you probably need some clothes."

"You're right. So where do we start shopping Domingo?" said Kalawarner.

"There's a mall that I know of. Wanna come?"

Kalawarner nodded and Domingo got dressed in his white button up shirt with blue paisley floral designs, black jeans, and black Polo Ralph Lauren Federico sneakers. Grabbing his beret, sweater, and scarf, Domingo along with Kalawarner went out to his Nissan GTR R-35 in the huge parking lot. Once they got in, the two went straight towards the mall.

When they reached the mall thirty minutes later, there were some girls eyeing up on Domingo making Kalawarner quite jealous. Wait. Jealous? Why is she feeling this way when the two aren't really in an official relationship? But she doesn't like it whenever a woman is looking at the attractive Venezuelan with lust in their eyes.

The men however were really jealous of Domingo because of the blue haired woman he's with. They wished that it was them in his place with Kalawarner.

"So Kala-chan. Where do you want to start with your shopping?" said Domingo.

"O-oh. Um...why not start with that store?" said Kalawarner.

"Sure thing Kala-chan."

Kalawarner blushed heavily when he said that but nonetheless the two went in the said store. The store basically provided some of the essential needs for women along with some nice outfits for Kalawarner. As Domingo waited outside while she entered the dressing room, the Venezuelan spotted one of the female employees working there. She has black hair like the midnight, shapely but toned figure. When she turned around he saw green emerald eyes along with scars on her skin. She may be wearing one of the employees uniforms but Domingo knew that she is a Shinigami. At first he thought that his mind was playing tricks with him as he saw that same face in S.S. one time when Ichigo and his friends invaded Soul Society.

"Excuse me sir. Are you waiting for somebody?" said the woman.

"Yes ma'am, or should I say Rei?" said Domingo in a lazy tone.

"That voice. Don't tell me that you are here Domingo?!" Rei was shocked to see him. Off all places, he has to show up here!

"Keep your voice down Rei. I'd rather not have a scene displayed here. But what bring you to the Living World? Not that I'm troubled to see you here."

"Well...I'm sent here on a mission to hunt down a Stray Devil as you would call it. Have you seen this person lately?"

Rei showed the image of the stray devil to him and Domingo took a closer look. The man sported wavy blonde hair with grey eyes. He wore a black business blazer with matching pants. He wore a blue shirt but doesn't wear a tie. He wears black dress shoes as well. He shook his head.

"Sorry but I really didn't find him. Can you detect his reaitsu?" said Domingo in a lazy tone.

"Not really. It seems that he is able to keep his signature hidden even from the Shinigami that come here to do some missions. However, it seems that the Shinigami that were sent here disappeared from our radars. Sadly we weren't able to find the enemy and the moment we arrived towards the aid of the Shinigami, they are dead."

"Hmm. This is rather troubling ne? If you need help you can come with me Rei-chan."

Rei nodded and she went back to work. Kalawarner appeared out from the fitting room and asked if she can have the outfits she wanted. Domingo just paid them and they went to some of the other stores to buy some stuff for Kalawarner. Domingo went to one store to buy her a necklace with a sapphire gem at the center so that the gem could match her hair. Kalawarner was really surprised that Domingo would buy something for her even though she was the one that is trying to kill him. Her heart leap in joy by this kind act.

As the two went to eat lunch at a seafood restaurant, Kalawarner asked Domingo,

"Um Domingo. I just wanted to know why you bought me a gift? Not that I'm mad or whatever. I'm just curious why."

Domingo just chuckled at her.

"Listen Kala-chan. Sure you maybe the one who tried to kill me but I could tell that you were forced to do this against your own will. Am I correct?"

"How do you know...?"

"Call it intuition. Now then let's drop the dreary topic and get ready with our meal shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

After Kalawarner and Domingo finished their meal, they went back to their car and drove home. As the sun started to set, Kalawarner and Domingo decided to chill out for the meantime. While watching some TV, Kalawarner asked Domingo,

"Domingo. What are you? I mean I know you are human but the way you beat me in a fight tells me otherwise."

"I'm a human with Arrrancar and Shinigami powers."

"I see."

"Hmm. I've talked to a good friend of mine in the store and she said something about stray Devils. What are they?"

"They are Devils who have killed their masters and gone rogue. They are usually hunted down by other Devils since they are dangerous if they aren't put down."

"I thought Devils are just said in the Bible. So you mean to tell me that they are real?"

Kalawarner nodded. She told him about the Great War, the Three Factions, and what part she is. Domingo took in everything and it was quite a shock alright! To know that Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels exist made him really believe Kalawarner's words.

"I see. Guess that meant that Soul Society was a neutral party or rather busy helping out souls who couldn't go to either Heaven or Hell."

"Wait. You meant that Shinigami are real? I thought that they were just mythical beings said in legends."

"They are real. I've been in Soul Society a couple of times to help out an acquitance of Kisuke Urahara. However, those Shinigami aren't to be trifled with. They are called Death Gods for a reason." Domingo said the last part in a serious tone which is quite unusual of him.

Kalawarner nodded. The two continued to watch some more TV until he felt a reiatsu signature that could only belong to Rei.

"Yare yare. Looks like I have to help out Rei. Seems that she is in a bit of a pinch out there." Domingo chuckled to himself before he got up and grabbed his badge.

"May I come with you just to see how a Shinigami fight for myself?" asked Kalawarner.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't get yourself in trouble and what not ok?"

"Yes yes just get yourself ready."

Kalawarner exposed her jet black wings while Domingo placed his badge on his chest getting his soul form out. Kalawarner took in his combat appearance which is quite interesting to say the least. He doesn't wear the same uniform as the other Shinigami. He sported a long sleeve jacket that has red colored flame designs. However he doesn't wear button it but rather left it unbuttoned. His jacket sported what appears to be belt loops on the chest area and also around the waist area. Underneath his jacket, Domingo wears a thin black long sleeve jacket that has white vector designs around it. Wrapped around his neck is a red scarf with white and black flame designs. (I'm using the outfit off from Ranga from Bloodedge). For the bottom half of his outfit are his baggy pants which are black. Underneath those black pants, his legs seem to be covered in what looked like tight black cloth that showed the outline of his toned legs. (like those Nike tights). For footwear he just wears combat boots (like Black*Star's combat boots except they have flame designs) while you can see his black crew socks that have white and red flame prints on them. Holding on his left hand is a long nodachi in its scabbard (like Trafalgar Law's sword). Covering his eyes are polarized shades with black frame structure and grey shades. On the black frame structure are mini flame designs. His hands seem to be wrapped in what looked like to be black tape that diagonally crosses over the big gap around the thumb area then wrapping around half his forearm.

"You ready?"

"Let's get rolling then Domingo-kun~"

Domingo and Kalawarner got out of the apartment. Kalawarner took herself to the night sky while Domingo used Sonido to get to Rei's position. Once he got to where Rei is, he spotted Rei on the ground and a man, who matched Rei's description, ready to kill her. Domingo used his sonido to save the woman in the nick of time. Grabbing his wrist, he told the man in a lazy tone,

"Alright that's where you stop."

"Who the hell are you?" said the man gruffly.

"Domingo Dimas at your service. You?"

"Gilbert Lucerige." said the identified Gilbert.

Domingo let go of his hand and punched him at the solar plexus. This threw the man towards a wall breaking it in the process.

"You alright Rei?" asked Domingo lazily.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"This guy must be the stray Devil you must be talking about." said Domingo.

"Yeah. You shouldn't underestimate him thought. From what I could tell, he's around a 4th Seat's level."

"Got it Rei-chan. But you should have known my powers ever since the Winter War and from the Bount Crisis. Well this shouldn't take long."

Domingo used his sonido to Gilbert's position but he wasn't there. Domingo knew that he's hiding somewhere to hit his blind side so he just waited for him to come out. Gilbert came out and shot several beams of energy projectiles towards the Venezuelan. Domingo dodged them and ignited his hands in white solar flames. He shot a wave of scorching hot flames towards the Stray Devil which he dodged skillfully.

"My my. You really are good eh? Rei must be saying the truth so I'll have to get serious now."

"Can you even defeat me human? I'd like to see you try."

Domingo unleashed his zanpakuto unraveling the weapon in its full glory. He decided to use his bankai just to show him who's he truly messing with.

"I guess you have the honor of witnessing my bankai. Watch closely."

Flipping blade up to his palm, white flames surrounded him in a circular blaze. However, these flames aren't harming him. Rather they provided a shield around him so that the enemy wouldn't go near him.

"Bankai!"

The white flames rose up like a wall of fury and went haywire around the area Domingo is in. The flames then receded towards the blade. The zanpakuto is already in its bankai form and you can see wisps of white flames still floating around the blade. Rei was shocked that a human who isn't a shinigami was able to achieve bankai! But it was quite amazing of how he was able to control his reiatsu.

"Rey magnífico Fénix (Grand King Phoenix)."

Domingo didn't waste time. He swung his blade producing a torrent of black flames.

"Negro Horno Solar (Black Solar Furnace)!"

The Stray Devil tried to get away from the black flames but he was struck. Domingo's zanpakuto reverted back to its original form as he was walking towards the Stray Devil. He checked his pulse but got none.

"Well looks like job is done." Domingo said in a laid back tone.

"Dimas-san. How were you able to achieve bankai?" said Rei.

"Oh I didn't show you my bankai?" asked Domingo lazily.

"No you didn't. You didn't reveal your bankai to anybody in S.S. during the times you were there."

"I actually used my bankai when I was in Hueco Mundo saving the Princess in distress, Orihime. Had to use it against Nnoitra who was the Fifth Espada at that time."

Rei was amazed at how a human can achieve such a feat only possible for captains and a few lieutenants.

"I believe he is part of your mission description am I correct Rei-chan~?"

"Oh right. Thanks again Dimas-san."

"Just call me Domingo."

With that Domingo left the area. The Venezuelan appeared next to Kalawarner surprising her out of her wits.

"Don't do that! I could've killed you in an instant!" Kalawarner reprimanded Domingo.

"Sorry about that Kala-chan. But that aside, you've been watching?" said Domingo.

"Yeah. I'm impressed about your abilities. I can see why Azazel-sama is fond of you."

"Az-kun and I go way back when I was just 20 years old. We got acquainted when I was just working in a club. After that the rest is history."

"I see."

"Let's go home. Time for us to go to bed."

Domingo picked her up bridal style making her blush and used his sonido to go back home. As they reached their home, Domingo went back to his physical body while Kalawarner retracted her wings. The two said goodnight to each other and slept.

* * *

A/N: see you guys on the next chapter. Adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

A/N:

DISCLAIMER:

 **I don't own Bleach or Highschool DxD**

* * *

Next morning...

Domingo walked out of the apartment to drop off the rent. Once he did that, he went to his work. Before leaving, he gave Kalawarner a kiss on the cheek making her blush which Domingo finding it adorable. Dressed in his long sleeve Hawaiian shirt, black blazer, jeans, tennis shoes, and jacket, Domingo hopped in his car. Placing his bag at the empty passenger seat next to him, he turned on the engine of his car. Before going out, he turned his Iphone 6 on, started to play some of his own music in the radio. Leaving the parking lot, Domingo kept his eyes on the road.

After 20 minutes of driving, he arrived at the club. Parking his car, and went inside the building. Clicking the "close" button on the transponder, the Venezuelan showed his club ID towards the scanner. The scanner gave the green light so Domingo opened the door and entered inside the club. Now you are probably wondering, why is it that Domingo goes to work in a club when many clubs operate at night? This type of club is quite different from the others as this attracts supernatural beings along with humans who can sense those supernatural beings. Of course minus those hollows and stray devils as it could detect the signature no matter how good they hide it.

The moment Domingo went in, he was already greeted by one of the workers, namely Drake the Bartender.

"Wassup Domingo! How you doing?" greeted the bartender.

"Nothing much really. What about you?" said Domingo lazily.

"Same stuff different day. But those Fallen Angel girls are quite sexy. Are we really trying to turn this club into a strip club?"

"I highly doubt it. After all this club is supposed to relax your soul and entire being."

"True true. I'm definitely glad that you are here because I thought that I was the only human who can see supernatural things around here."

"Its all good. I'll see you later."

"Same."

So Domingo went to his usual place and started to crack his knuckles preparing himself for work. Opening the door, he stationed himself at the turn table and opened his bag. Basically his bag contains his laptop, Ipad, 50 Cent Wireless headphones, two sets of microphones, along with a lavalier microphone. The reason why he has two sets of microphones is just in case he loses his lavalier one. Attaching his lavalier microphone to his shirt, he turned on his laptop and started to navigate through the music program. There he picked out the best songs for the day under one of his files that he downloaded before going to work. Once he got that done, he started to adjust the speakers towards the right level. As he was finished, already customers were coming in. What surprised him was that there were some Shinigami coming in. Huh this was quite something. But regardless, Domingo did his magic.

"Alright! Welcome ladies and gents to the 'Lotus Mist". I'm your host, DJ SubS0nic and for those who are just first timers, relax, let yourself be at home, and have fun! Let the magic begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Domingo's house...

We find our lovely Fallen Angel watching a soap opera. However, she never paid any attention towards the said opera. Rather her mind is drifting somewhere else. You see she has started to develop these feelings towards Domingo.

"Whenever I'm around him, my chest tightens. Not to mention I'm acting like a love sick high school girl. I don't want to sound cheesy but dammit I can't deny it!"

As Kalawarner kept on pondering her feelings towards the human man, somebody decided to knock on the door.

"Now who could be knocking at this time?" Kalawarner muttered to herself.

The blue haired woman went towards the door and checked through the peep hole. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to like what she saw. There outside the door were Raynare and Mittelt who were her two friends and only companions she could trust. Opening the door, she greeted the two guests.

"Why hello there Mittelt and Raynare. What brings you here?"

"You know real well what we are here for Kalawarner. Kokabiel-sama isn't really patient about your progress of the mission." said Raynare.

"Hmph. Tell him to go suck some dick. I have enough of his threats and its time for him to be put down." declared Kalawarner making the two surprised.

"I agree to that but until we could find a way to take him down, we have to do his dirty work. I mean he is level above us. If we try and challenge him, we're dead." said Mittelt.

"You are right about that. We don't have the power to do it. However, there is somebody I know who can."

"Who might that be?" asked Raynare.

"Domingo Dimas."

The two were shocked! Can she really ask the person that Azazel-sama ordered them to observe to take out Kokabiel? It sounds really assuring but would this human help them out? I mean wouldn't he be skeptical about it?

"Kalawarner my friend. While I like to hear that, can he really help us out? I could only imagine saying that this isn't his business." said Raynare.

"He will. After all, he doesn't like it when his friends are being threatened by the enemy, more so that they are forced to work under them."

"I hope you are right about this. Already, Kokabiel killed Dohnaseek because his impatience got the better of him. But please make this quick!" Mittelt pleaded.

"W-what? He already killed Dohnaseek?" Kalawarner was really shocked that he already died. But her blood is already boiling. What he did was now crossing the line!

"Don't worry. I will. Just have faith in me." said Kalawarner coldly.

The two didn't really the sound of her voice but they immediately left. Kalawarner just prayed that Domingo comes home already because she needed to tell him this urgent news. To think that Kokabiel is already hot on her case. This is starting to get worse. She knew really well that Kokabiel isn't the most patient character as Raynare already said, but she really hated him. Already she killed her friend and who's to say that she or her other friends are next?

"Please come home Domingo. Please I really need your help."

Kalawarner went to her room and cried in grief as she took the news of her friend's death really hard.

* * *

Back to Domingo...

After hours and hours of music playing, the crowd started to thin out. Once the last few guests left, he checked his watch. The face said, "6:30". His work shift is over so Domingo packed up his stuff, checked to make sure everything is secured, and shut down. Once he was finished, Domingo slung his bag over his shoulders, locked the door of the room, and left the club. He checked his phone to see if his boss has given him his paycheck which he did. His average salary in that club is quite high to say the least. He gets paid quite highly since he performs his DJ skills to the best of his abilities. Not only that but he is also invests on stocks and also release his tracks on Youtube. The only reason he doesn't do tours is because of his job and he would rather be around Japan than go anywhere else. He does concerts around June 20, July 15, September 5, February 17, April 10. He prefers those times because...well fans requested them and who's he to deny them? So you could say he is financially sound.

But he doesn't spend it recklessly as he used it wisely. His dad after all told him to not spend it recklessly once he found himself in a suitable job. Thanks to that he is still able to float around fine. As Domingo went to his car, he felt some reiatsu around the parking lot. He realized that its a Fallen Angel hiding around the place somewhere.

"Oi. If you want to come out, then do so. I won't harm you and I listen to reason. However, if you are trying to kill me then that's where I get serious." said Domingo lazily but his senses are on full alert.

"You seem to be pretty relax. Aren't you afraid of death?" said a mature feminine voice.

"Not really. If death comes to me then it does. I try not to worry about it because I don't need that much stress whenever I'm focusing on a certain task at hand."

"You are definitely interesting. No wonder why Azazel-sama is so interested in you."

Then all of a sudden, Domingo spotted a woman with black hair, purple eyes, shapely figure, and appears to be wearing an S&M outfit that shows off her assets. However, her figure doesn't beat Kalawarner's by much but she is by no means beautiful.

"But I doubt that you are here for some pleasantries. What is exactly your business here Fallen Angel-chan?" said Domingo.

"I'm here to observe you under Azazel-sama. Is it wrong for a somebody to do something that their leader told them to do?" said the black haired Fallen Angel.

"Hmm. I guess not. If that is the case, then I have to go home. I have to prepare dinner or else somebody will be hungry. See ya later."

"Same here."

With that the black haired Fallen Angel left the perimeter while Domingo sighed. He really hated dealing with this shit but what can he do? Clearing his mind, he went inside the car and drove off the parking lot.

As Raynare observed the car, she could definitely sense a lot of power within this man. Surely he is not to be trifled with and she could see why Kalawarner hasn't reported to Kokabiel-sama for a while.

"He could be an asset to helping defeat Kokabiel. But for the meantime, I have to do my task that he assigned me today."

With that Raynare left the Lotus Mist and started to disguise herself as Amano Yuuma.

* * *

At Domingo's place...

As the man arrived home he opened the door and started to make some dinner. Once he got finished, he prepared the table and called Kalawarner. However, she wasn't responding to his call so Domingo went inside her room and found her asleep. Must have taken an afternoon nape and haven't realized its already night time.

"Kala-chan. Wake up. Time for dinner." said Domingo quietly while nudging her gently.

"Mmmm. Its dinner already? Must have slept late then."

As Kalawarner got up, she followed Domingo towards the kitchen area where the two ate some dinner. While eating, Domingo noticed that Kalawarner was disturbed by something.

"I noticed that something is disturbing you. Something went wrong?"

"Umm...well..."

Kalawarner had a hard time thinking of a way to explain this to Domingo. How can she say this? That a Fallen Angel is making her along with her friends work under him and threatening to kill or worse, rape them if a mission went wrong.

"Well...how should I say this. There is somebody I work for but its not Azazel-sama. I used to work for the person named Kokabiel who is a level above us but he is not as strong as Azazel-sama. However I along with my friends didn't really like him as that bastard basically coerced us. That's the reason why I attacked you that night was because of his orders."

"I see. I thought it was because Az-kun realized that I'm a threat. So I kinda presumed the worst there."

"But now he is abusing his power over us and he already killed my close friend, Dohnaseek. What am I supposed to do?"

There Kalawarner broke down and Domingo went over to her and hugged her. She continued to cry while he just rocked her back and forth. When Kalawarner stopped crying, she looked up to him and saw a smile etched on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you and your friends aren't gonna be threatened again m'kay? I promise you."

"Thank you Domingo. It means so much to me."

"Now then. Let's finish up dinner and go to bed. You must be exhausted today." said Domingo and she nodded.

As the two finished eating dinner, they cleaned up the table. Domingo took a shower while Kalawarner went to brush her teeth. After she was done, she went towards her room and slept. Domingo got out of the shower, dried his body up, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: sorry if it was such a short chapter. I'll promise to make it longer but for the meantime enjoy this fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

A/N: Let's get this show on the road. Also there is a lemon alert posted here in this story just so you know. If you are offended by it, then scroll down to where it says "LEMON END". Other than that, let's begin.

DISCLAIMER:

 **I do not own Highschool DxD nor Bleach**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Underworld...

In a large mansion, we find the Gremory clan watching a video tape recorded during the night that Gilbert was taken down. There wasn't any audio so you couldn't tell what they were saying. A summon recorded the whole scene of the fight leaving the whole Gremory clan stunned. They were really curious as to who that person was clad in black with flame designs. From what they could tell, he isn't any ordinary human by far.

"This is quite interesting. For a human to take down a Stray Devil with that much power, I'm really impressed with that display." said a male voice.

"It sure is my dear. But I wonder who are those two? I've never seen anybody wear a black kimono nor a person with those flame-designed clothes. If I understand, the woman wearing the black kimono might be a Shinigami but I only know that they are just a myth." said a soft feminine voice.

"Even if the Shinigami are a myth, they could be real my dear. We just have to watch them for the meantime. For all I know they could mean harm towards our daughter and her peerage." said the male.

"Don't be such a worry wart my dear. She can handle herself fine. She may look like a delicate flower but Rias can fight as well. She isn't the king of her peerage for nothing." said the woman.

"True true."

The video tape ended and the rest of the Gremory Household went back to whatever business they need to attend.

* * *

Next few days later...

With Domingo having two days off, he decided to train Kalawarner so that she could get stronger. After all she requested it so he couldn't deny her. They trained in Kisuke Urahara's shop and used the basement as their training grounds. He trained her on speed, strength, and other things which definitely helped her a lot. By the time the training session was over, she is already stronger than ever.

However, while he was training with Kalawarner, his inner hollow had some doubts.

" **You sure about this? I mean training her and all that?** "

"Why not? I mean she asked for it and she said that she wanted to improve on her powers so that she couldn't stay weak anymore and rely on others. No that I mind." said Domingo.

" **I just hope you know what you are doing.** " said Domingo's Inner Hollow.

"Yeah I know. Just relax and chill."

His inner hollow receded back into his mindscape and Domingo sighed.

"Something wrong Domingo?" asked Kalawarner.

"I was just talking to my Inner Hollow."

"Inner Hollow?" asked Kalawarner confusedly.

"As I mentioned before, I have both Shinigami and Arrancar powers. Kisuke basically made me undergo the hollowfication process and that's how I got my him."

Domingo then allowed his mask to manifest on his face which basically started off as green flames. But the flames were replaced with skeletal fragments fully covering his face. Covering his face is a white mask with two eye holes along with sharp teeth. The mask has green and black tribal flame tattoos on it. She could see that his sclera turned black and also his iris turned yellow.

" **With this I can fully tap into my Arrancar powers. This allows me to use sonido, heirro, cero etc. I can also fully hollowfy myself which I won't do because that's my insurance policy.** " said Domingo.

His mask then faded in green flames and his eyes returned normal. Kalawarner was really amazed at his abilities. He is starting to interest her by the minute.

The two then decided to go back and relax. As they arrived at his apartment, Azazel was there! Domingo wasn't really surprised because he does that whenever he isn't at his house. At first he was pissed off because who just shows up in their house via teleportation circle and say yo? But Domingo just got over it and didn't complain. If it were somebody else other than Azazel showing up in his house, he would have to kick them out and not in a nice way. Kalawarner was shocked as the Leader of the Fallen Angels showed up in their house relaxing on their couch while he has a glass of wine in his hands. She also spotted the wine bottle which looked like it came from Italy or France.

"Yo!" said Azazel.

"My Lord! What are you doing here?" said Kalawarner.

"Just to visit Domingo here along with giving you some news about Kokabiel's activities." said Azazel while took a drink from his wine.

"You really like to show up in my house whenever you want to. Ne Az-kun? And you also brought some wine over." said Domingo lazily.

"Hahahaha! Indeed. Wanna drink?" Azazel offered him a glass of wine but he shook his head.

"No thanks but I prefer to drink some Redbull energy drink. Maybe Kala-chan wants some wine?"

"S-sure thing Azazel-sama. I'd be honored to have some wine with you sir." Kalawarner took the glass and Azazel just smiled.

"Kala-chan eh? You two dating?"

"A-A-Azazel-sama! Its embarrassing!" Kalawarner nearly chocked on her wine as he said that.

"I don't mind dating her. She's really a lovely and gorgeous lady." said Domingo making the blue haired woman blush.

"Well we can save that later but we have some important news to cover. Kokabiel is making a move and I really don't like where this is going. He already grabbed a bunch of rogue exorcists and a crazy priest named Freed. We are having this summit over this coming week and we are having not only the Three Factions but also other factions as well. The Mythological Factions. Namely the Norse, and the Greek Factions."

"But what about my friends Azazel-sama?" asked Kalawarner.

"They are fine. My spies reported to me that Kokabiel said quote for quote: 'I don't need a slut who can't do a simple task of killing human trash. Screw her.' Not surprised that he go against my orders."

Then all of a sudden, the room temperature lowered immensely as Domingo's reaitsu flared around the room. Luckily the objects around the room didn't crumble or fall but he was really pissed off at what that asshole just said.

"So that punk thinks that he can say that about Kala-chan. I'll show him what a guy like me can do. He'll just have to wait for an ass whooping."

"Well calm down Domingo. I know that what he said is quite offensive but please try not to crush us with that immense of a spiritual reserve. Even if I am a leader, I can't withstand your crushing aura." Azazel fixed his shirt and blazer.

"Sorry about that."

"No need for apologies. I too hate him as well. I knew of his plan of trying to take my position so I made some precautions towards every step. If he achieved that goal, he would try to wage war against the other two Factions. No doubt he would also target Soul Society if he won against the two though." said Azazel.

"He could try but then again, Shinigami are way stronger than the other three combined. They're called Death gods for a reason Az-kun. Not to mention that we also have Arrancars on our side so all in all war would be useless." said Domingo.

"If you can, please come to this. I know its not to your interest but we need at least some people to combat anything that seems suspicious." said Azazel.

"I don't mind. I'll ask a certain somebody if I have the green light but sure thing."

Azazel nodded. He took another sip of his wine before he got up. Azazel then said to the two,

"Alright. I have to get back to work. Shemhazai would definitely yell at me if I have been slacking in my work. Oh and before I go, here are some words of advice Domingo-kun."

So Azazel and Domingo were huddled in the corner whispering something to his ear while Kalawarner just looked at the scene with her eyes rolling. How old are they? 6 years old or something? Domingo laughed at the remark Azazel gave him making Kalawarner curious as to what he said to the human.

"Get outta here Azazel. But I'll keep that in mind when the two of us get to that point." said Domingo.

"Okay. Kala-chan be sure to behave around my close compadre okay?"

"Yes Azazel-sama." said Kalawarner.

"Then I shall bid you two adios."

With that, Azazel left the house via teleportation circle leaving the two occupants to look at each other. Domingo just laughed at what he said to him while Kalawarner is starting to get curious.

"What did Azazel-sama say to you?" asked Kalawarner.

"Well he just told me that once we are dating, I should just go ahead and fuck you in bed so that it would solidify our relationship."

Kalawarner's face turned red at the notion of dating and sex. I mean they have known each other for quite a while and Kalawarner wouldn't deny that Domingo is really attractive. But she also wondered how good he is in bed. Wait. Since when did she even start thinking about that?

"Kala-chan thinking of naughty thoughts of us in bed? My I wouldn't mind doing that you know?"

"Well I can't really deny you if you say it like that. I know its your first time doing it Domingo but I can teach you ways on how to pleasure a woman."

"Well then Kala-chan. It seems that I am going to take you on that offer then." said Domingo.

Kalawarner was then picked up bridal style by Domingo and they were really going to have a grand time tonight. They are going to forget about Kokabiel and focus on each other. The whole world can wait for the meantime.

"Ready?" asked Domingo.

"Oh yes my lovely hunk of a man~." said Kalawarner.

* * *

[ **LEMON ALERT! VIEWERS, IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THEN SCROLL DOWN TO WHERE IT SAYS "LEMON END". I DID WARN YOU SO DON'T COMPLAIN THIS TO YOUR PARENTS IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY IT!** ]

As the two arrived at Domingo's room, he laid her on the bed gently while he closed the door. Luckily he closed the lights in the living room and kitchen before they came here to his bedroom. Once Domingo closed the door, the two can begin their fun.

Kalawarner beckoned him with her finger and Domingo went towards her. Her two slender and soft hands came up to his face and gently cupped it. The two then kissed each other gently at first. Kalawarner separated from his face and slammed her lips against his and this time the kiss became more passionate. Kalawarner deliberately moaned at the kiss while Domingo started to undress her. Kalawarner noticed at what he was doing so she went ahead and did the same.

Time seems to have stopped for the two as they already finished undressing each other. The two are now bare to each other and it seems that Kalawarner liked the way his body is sculpted. His chest is toned and muscular but not too over muscular. Just in the right proportions. Domingo's arms aren't overly muscular but they are in the right proportions. She also liked the way his legs are toned and athletically build. But the one thing that she caught sight of is his ten inch member with what looked like an inch thick. He really liked the way his dick is standing tall because that meant that he liked the way her body looked.

And truth be told, Domingo really liked it. Her creamy and porcelain skin entices him to want her more. She seems to be well endowed at the chest area because of her D-Cup sized breasts along with her tone and creamy legs. What was also a surprise is that she has a dark blue almost a navy colored patch covering her pussy. Albeit it wasn't really hairy which was a relief because Domingo always finds it not really enticing to look at.

"Ara ara Domingo. It seems that your junior here wants to have a taste of me~" Kalawarner crawled up to him in such a seductive way.

"Well I can't deny that my seductive beauty. I mean your body is amazingly the best I've ever seen by far."

"You're so honest ne Domingo?"

"I try to please my lovely goddess."

Kalawarner giggled but she went ahead towards kissing the tip of his dick. Domingo sighed and he just decided to let Kalawarner do her magic. Kalawarner licked the tip while teasing the skin making Domingo groan. After teasing the skin, she went ahead and licked slowly but tentatively around the shaft.

" _Damn. She wasn't really kidding when she said that she is quite experienced with this._ "

Kalawarner then decided to give him the pleasure of his life when she carefully took the whole thing inside her wet cavern. Domingo felt her tongue wrap around his dick making him groan loudly at the contact of her wet organ. Kalawarner decided to tease him by fondling his ball sac gently with her soft and delicate hands. The Venezuelan really liked the way she pleasures him and then he realized that his end is coming. Cumming inside her mouth, Kalawarner took every drop of his wonderful essence and smiled seductively.

From that moment she smiled, Domingo then realized something. Surely they may not be dating and have a proper relationship but to him, she is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

" _To hell with the order of love relationships. Kalawarner and I are gonna form this relationship to the best of our abilities. I'll see to it that it goes that way._ "

Domingo then saw that she is wet while she was sucking his dick. He could see the trail of honey dripping down to her thighs.

"Hmm. I think I should return the favor and pleasure my goddess. Its only fair since I get to experience my own pleasure."

Kalawarner giggled.

"Then please do. Your goddess needs to feel good too you know?"

Domingo decided to go and kiss her neck. She moaned when she realized that he was attacking her weak spot and her body became really sensitive. Domingo made a mental note to himself that the neck is her weak spot. He then licked lazily towards her breasts. The blush on her face didn't leave her face as he latched his mouth on her left nipple while he tweaked the other bud with his fingers. Pinching the right nipple softly, she moaned and whimpered. She moaned more when she felt his teeth sink bite her nipple softly. Kalawarner was amazed at how good he is for his first time. Here is a virgin pleasuring her into bliss while she is more experienced at this game. It felt like he's done this before. Really ironic eh?

"How are you so good at this even for your first time?" asked Kalawarner.

"I'm going on instincts here honey." replied Domingo.

Kalawarner's heart leaped in elation when he called her honey. She never heard a man call her that before.

"Can you call me that again Domingo?"

"Sure thing honey~"

After Domingo was finished with his teasing, he then made his way towards her pussy and started to do wonders there. Kalawarner moaned when she felt her pussy being licked and she really loved it. Domingo loved the way her juices tasted. It tasted like honey and he wanted more so he kept on attacking her there. Kalawarner moaned more loudly and to add more pleasure, she started to rub her breasts. He really liked to lick her and his tongue entered in her glory hole. As his tongue kept on exploring her wetness, he pressed his tongue up and Kalawarner screamed. She squirted her juices like a fountain on his face. Domingo made sure to never let a single drop of her juices go to waste. Once he finished lapping up her juices, she looked at him with all the lust and a hint of love in her golden eyes.

"Well it seems that we should go towards the main meal ne~? Domingo-kun~?" Kalawarner said seductively

"It would seem so my dear, but I guess, I'll let you take my first time Kala-chan but I would like to be the dominant one next time."

"Fufufu. You'll get your turn Domingo~. But let me pleasure you my darling~"

So Kalawarner went on top of Domingo and slowly slid his dick inside her pussy. Once he was fully inside her she threw her head back in pleasure. His dick nearly reached to her uterus and Kalawarner really liked the way it nearly poked her entrance to her womb.

"So how does it feel to loose your virginity towards a sexy woman like me?" Kalawarner asked seductively right before she started to slowly rock her hips.

"Feels great. So tight."

"Let me give you the pleasure you haven't felt before in your entire life. Enjoy the show my lovely darling~"

Kalawarner started to rock her hips while Domingo enjoyed the sensations of their coupling. In his entire 22 year life, he never experienced such pleasure. While he heard some women in the club talking how they enjoyed their sex escapade and also comparing their boyfriends to their exes, he knew little about the way sex would go. Reason being: financial situation. But after this experience, he could probably learn a few nooks and crannies about this intimate way of pleasuring a woman.

Kalawarner kept rocking her hips at a faster rate and he knew that she is enjoying this as well. Domingo was really impressed that he didn't climax too early. Domingo then thought to himself,

" _I should probably be impressed with the way I'm holding out on my breaking point. I always hear female customers say how virgins cum too early and It also seems that Kalawarner wanted to savor this moment because I could tell that she hasn't been satisfied for quite a while._ "

He could see how she is really enjoying herself with their coupling. Her face formed the true definition of lust and the Venezuelan knew that. Sure it felt really good but he wanted to experience this wonderful feeling more and he intends to experience it till the end.

But he had a change of mind. Screw being obedient like a puppy! He'll need to learn how to give a woman pleasure if he is ever so dominant dammit! All of a sudden his hands clutched her hips stopping her from continuing her actions.

"I feel bad for letting you do all the work. Even though I said that you can dominate me. I decided to change my mind and hold my end of the bargain my lovely goddess."

"Oh?~ I wonder if you are up for the job? I would like to see you try my lovely darling~."

Domingo then flipped them over and started to bang her senseless. Kalawarner was surprised at the way he is fucking her like there's no tomorrow. He hit her soft and pleasurable spots which left her screaming in ecstasy. Her pussy started to coil and she knew that her release is near. Domingo too started to feel his end coming and with a few thrusts, Kalawarner's eyes rolled at the back of her head as she came undone. She squirted really hard spraying his hips with her sticky juices while Domingo came inside her.

Domingo and Kalawarner tried to catch their breath while they lay on the bed in a complete mess. But the one thing the two can agree on is that they enjoyed the best sex ever.

[ **LEMON END.** ]

* * *

Once the two catched their breaths, Domingo told her,

"Know that this isn't a one night stand. I intend to know you a lot Kala-chan. So what do you say? Wanna go on a date after this mess is sorted up?"

"Why of course. I too don't want this to be a one night stand. Rather I would like to know if you would want me to be your girlfriend?" said Kalawarner.

"Sure thing. Now then. Let's sleep my honey."

Kalawarner snuggled deeply into his chest as he pulled the covers over them. The two lovers slept in each other's arms while they are still joined in their nether regions.

Next morning...

The two of them woke up and they decided to take a shower together so that they wouldn't waste any water. But it seems that instead of getting clean, they decided to get dirty in the shower. After the two were done fooling around, they ate breakfast and they decided to relax. Since they are going to this Summit thing tonight, they might as well save up some energy in case they encounter Kokabiel.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Domingo.

"You should be able to know the answer darling~." said Kalawarner.

"I guess I should take that as a yes then."

"There you go~"

Whatever comes in their way, Domingo knows that he along with Kalawarner are there to support each other through thick and thin no matter what.

* * *

A/N: I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Stay tuned till then :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

A/N: welcome back ladies and gents to another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the previous 4 chapters of this story. I also posted up a lemon last chapter so if you guys like to read that there you go. I'll see if I can continue posting up some chapters and also some lemons in them because I know some of you guys like them. I do too.

DISCLAIMER:

 **I don't own DxD or Bleach.**

* * *

Previously...

The two of them woke up after their passionate night and they decided to take a shower together so that they wouldn't waste any water. But it seems that instead of getting clean, they decided to get dirty in the shower. After the two were done fooling around, they ate breakfast and they decided to relax. Since they are going to this Summit thing tonight, they might as well save up some energy in case they encounter Kokabiel.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Domingo.

"You should be able to know the answer darling~." said Kalawarner.

"I guess I should take that as a yes then."

"There you go~"

Whatever comes in their way, Domingo knows that he along with Kalawarner are there to support each other through thick and thin no matter what.

"Kala-chan. I'm going to Urahara's Shop and see if I can get some help from a group of friends of mine."

"Sure thing. Be safe okay?"

"Don't worry. I will."

Domingo went to Urahara's Store and saw his friends, Ramon, Alejandro and Baldomero assembled around Urahara and Tessai. Urahara looked up and saw Domingo there which he smiled.

"Ah Domingo-kun! Nice of you to join us!" greeted the eccentric shop keeper.

"Well thanks but I have rather urgent news to tell-" Domingo was cut off when Alejandro spoke.

"Oh you mean the Summit thing. We got news of it thanks to this person named Azazel dropping by and telling us. He seems to be rather tense when he met us for the first time."

"I could tell. But what Az-kun needs are some reinforcements to make sure trouble doesn't show up in this event. Can I ask you three if you guys can come with me tonight?" said Domingo.

"Sure thing. I mean Soul Society is gonna be there-" Alejandro was cut off by Domingo.

"Wait. I thought Soul Society would just be a neutral third party?" Domingo was really surprised at that type of news.

"That's what I thought as well. Kyoraku-san isn't the type of man to meddle into affairs that doesn't pertain to or benefit Soul Society." said Alejandro.

"Wait. That man replaced Abuelo?" asked a shocked Domingo.

"You haven't heard? Kyoraku became the new Soutaicho when Yamamoto died in battle."

Domingo shook his head.

"Must have been busy with your work and training that woman over there. Can't blame you. But it seems that Kyoraku-san would like to have some guards just in case things go south than expected."

"Alright then. With things going as planned, then it shouldn't be such a problem." said Domingo.

With that, Domingo left the place and went back home.

* * *

Timeskip...

As night time came around the corner, Kalawarner and Domingo went towards the address of where the summit will be held at. Thankfully the club is close because of this special event taking place in Kuoh Academy. Grabbing his badge he struck the object at his chest pushing his soul form out of his physical body. Lying the body on the sofa, he along with Kalawarner went out.

Arriving at the school, Kalawarner told Domingo that she'll be aiding Azazel as his representative. Domingo nodded and he went out. The moment he stepped outside, the Venezuelan spotted his friends in their soul form ready for action. Not only that but he spotted Ggio along with Azana stationed right there.

"Looks like we got ourselves a strong security group here ne?" said Ggio.

"No kidding. But why do we need two additional clowns over here if we can kick ass with just the three of us?" said Ramon.

"You wanna go huh punk? I may have been beaten by you but I'll settle the score right here right now!" yelled Azana.

"Tch. It'll be two to zero for your information miss cero Espada."

"Ramón serle agradable. Será malo si ustedes dos no coopera bien entre sí mientras estamos aquí en una misión. (Ramon be nice to her. It'll be bad if you two don't cooperate well with each other while we are here on a mission.)" Alejandro reprimanded him in Spanish.

"Tch. ¡Muy bien!"

Alejandro sighed at Ramon's behavior. Surely he likes to aggravate old opponents and play around with them in battle not really taking them seriously. But he is powerful nonetheless and that makes up for his cockiness in combat.

All of a sudden all six people looked up towards the sky and spotted a giant black opening in the sky. Then out came seven medium to nearly tall hollows along with a group of Menos Grande. Must be Adjuchas class ones. Then supporting them is a large group of lesser Hollows. Really? At a time like this?!

"Since when did those guys decide to drop by for a visit?" asked Baldomero.

"With the amount of reiatsu present here, I'm not even surprised at this. Get ready to kick some ass boys!" Ggio grabbed his zanpakuto and released it from its scabbard.

Domingo ignited his hands and got to work with the Menos Grande along with the other hollows. There he shot a torrent of white flames towards the evil spirits purifying them in the process. Thanks to the hand motions he shot more torrents of fire at them. (HINT! HINT! If anybody knows the reference of what I'm talking about, 100 points goes to the winner)!

While the group kept on fighting, one of the Adjuchas Hollows yelled at the Menos Grande,

" **Gillian! Aim towards those humans along with those two pathetic excuse of Arrancars and fire!** "

The Gillian started to form their cero at the mouth. Domingo noticed this and he donned his hollow mask. The Gillian fired but Domingo was quick at his feet. He formed his cero at the nick of time and fired his own creating a huge explosion. Once the debris stopped from obscuring their visions, they saw Domingo coming out from the smoke and launched his white flames towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the meeting room...

Prior to the attack, we find our leaders from each faction sitting around the table while their representative(s) stood behind them. For about thirty minutes they were discussing several topics concerning an alliance between the factions and also preventing another war from escalating.

Then all of a sudden, the other Factions spotted what looked two screen doors opening along with another layer of screen doors opening. Out came a man with a straw hat, pink kimono on his shoulders, and a white haori on him. Underneath the haori is a black military kimono. Next to him is his representative. On his left is a woman with black hair that is held with a clip and wears glasses. She seems to wear the black military kimono.

"Yare yare lovely Nanao-chan~. Looks like we were late for the party ne?" said the man with a lazy tone to the woman named Nanao-chan.

"Kyoraku-Soutaichou. Please be serious about this summit. Its important and beneficial to Soul Society and for the Shinigami." said Nanao-chan to the identified man named Kyoraku.

The people perked their ears up when they heard the word "Shinigami". They heard countless tales of the Shinigami in mythology but they were quite amazed to see them in person.

"Sorry about that. Got a little bit of a hangover and overslept a bit but here I am." said Kyoraku.

"Its no problem Kyoraku-san. Its a good thing you are safe and sound here. But I am quite amazed that your representative say Shinigami. I thought that they were just in myths." said a young man with red hair and green eyes.

"Well that's what everybody says. But we are definitely real. You just don't see us that often leading you to regard us as a myth. Where do you think that those lost souls wandering around Earth go to?" said Kyoraku in a laid back tone.

"I thought they either go to heaven or hell." said Azazel.

"That's what many would think Azazel-kun. For those who can't go to either one, Soul Society is where they reside in for pretty much all eternity." said Kyoraku.

"Now then. Since we have all of our leaders assembled let's continue from where we left off shall we?"

Then all of a sudden, before anybody could continue, Kyoraku and Nanao felt a powerful surge of reaitsu outside.

"Kyoraku-taichou. It seems that there are Gillian and Adjuchas class Hollows out there along with lower class ones assisting them."

"Yare yare. Just the moment we came in here, there's already a rumble going outside there."

"It seems that they aren't the only ones out there. I detected two Arrancar signatures along with 4 human signatures out there. I may presume that those 4 human signatures are from Domingo Dimas, Alejandro Rodriguez, Baldomero Araya, and Ramon Castillo." said Nanao.

"Hmm they can handle it no doubt."

"Should I aid them Soutaichou?"

"Just stay here. I would probably need you when there are some complicated situations we could get into."

"Very well."

Just then another teleportation circle appeared out of nowhere and found Kokabiel outside with a group of what appears to be rogue exorcists. Great more problems to deal with. Azazel sighed in frustration and told Kalawarner if she wants to help him kick Kokabiel's ass.

"It would be an honor Azazel-sama."

"Alright then. Its settled. I think its time to withhold this meeting. We'll have to take care of those present problems at hand. If you want Zeus, and Odin, you could help us out."

"Sure thing. I don't see why not. Its high time that I get a bit of exercise every now and then. Am I right Zeus-kun?" said Odin.

"Sure thing Odin-kun. I don't see why not?"

"Well seems everybody is so adamant of getting some fresh air, I'll have my precious sister and her peerage aid those fighting outside the school. They could probably need your help out there, Rias imotou."

"Hai. Sirzechs-nii sama." said Rias to her brother, Sizerchs Lucifer.

So Rias and her group teleported outside via magic circle while the rest stayed inside and continued there discussions.

* * *

Meanwhile at the battlefield...

"Damn. To see Domingo pull that out of his ass in the nick of time. Well can't let that guy upstart me! Time to don my mask!" Ramon's face is instantly covered with his hollow mask which takes in the form of what appears to be a deer. The mask is covered with blue tribal tattoos along with half of the teeth covered in blue color.

Alejandro and Baldomero did the same. Baldomero's mask takes in the form of what appears to be a dragon with red tribal tattoos around the mask. It has three horns around the head while the forehead has a longer horn. This time this mask has teeth. Alejandro's mask takes on the form of what appears to be a pharaoh's mask. The mask has black tribal tattoos. This mask doesn't have teeth unlike the rest of the other hollow masks. (I'm basing this off from Snare-Oh from Ben Ten).

" **Hey woman! You said you wanna settle the score against me so we'll do it! Let's see how many hollows we can slay in this fight!** " said Ramon.

"But that's preposterous! That's genocide if I partake in this fight!" yelled Azana.

But one of the hollows leapt towards Azana but Ramon slashed it in half. Another came towards them but Azana ended up slashing it in half causing the spirit to be purified.

" **Genocide or not, those guys aren't gonna listen. If you want to die, suit yourself woman. But I ain't letting up with these guys.** "

"Tch. Fine. Let's do this. However, you owe me one Human!" yelled an angry Azana.

" **Is this what I would call a date? Well then. Pleasure is all mine my lovely Cero Espada Princesa. I'll buy you a round once this is over.** " said Ramon.

"Hmph. If you can think you can impress me think again." said a smirking Azana.

" **I'll show you a good time you won't ever forget Cero Princesa.** " said Ramon as he slashed a couple of Hollows charging towards them.

So the duo kept up with their fight while the others are tackling on the bigger ones. Baldomero, Alejandro are fighting the giant hollows while Ggio and Domingo are fighting the Gillian. Those numbers don't seem to be diminishing giving more work for the other four.

" **You're creating some shitty ass noises out here and its disturbing the neighbors. Time for you to shut up.** " Domingo formed another cero and fired it towards the group of Gillian.

Already the Gillian were obliterated in a matter of seconds. As the dust cleared, off, Domingo spotted a lone Gillian charging its cero. Ggio reacted quickly and slashed the Gillian in half. Ggio grinned at him and said to him,

"So I don't get a thank you? I mean I saved your ass from getting roasted."

" **Thanks Ggio. But I still scored more than you did. What's with the slack in progress?** " Domingo said with a cheeky grin.

"Tch. Don't even get me started just because you destroyed half of them in mere seconds due to your mask. If you want a competition then bring it! I don't intend to lose."

Ggio slashed another Gillian and more came towards the area.

" **I don't intend to lose either.** " said Domingo as he charged another cero towards the Gillian.

As the fight raged on, Rias and her peerage came around the corner and witnessed the fierce fight that was going on. She was wondering who are those monsters with skeletal masks. But she doesn't have time for that. For now, she must do as her brother told her to.

"Alright. I want you guys to split up and help out with these fighters as what my Oni-sama instructed me to do. I along with Akeno will assist those fighting the monsters in black while the rest of my cute and precious peerage will assist those two down there surrounded by those monsters. Got it?" said Rias.

"Hai Buchou!"

"Then please be careful. I don't want my cute servants to be injured."

"Yosha! Time for me to shine and show those monsters what I'm made off!" yelled a girl with brunette hair.

"Issei-senpai please refrain from being too cocky. You are still a low class level Devil." said a girl with white hair clipped with cute cat hairpins to the identified boy named Issei.

"Still cold as always Koneko-chan." pouted Issei.

The peerage went off towards to where their King told them to be. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima revealed their black bat-like Devil wings and flew to where those two fighters are fighting. As they were approaching them, they were nearly hit by an incoming beam of red energy. Domingo deflected the cero with his taped-wrapped hands. Rias and Akeno looked up towards their savior and was amazed at how he was able to deflect that destructive attack. Domingo then used his sonido and sliced the Gillian in half. He then went back to where the two young women are and asked them,

" **You alright you two?** "

"Y-Yes. Thank you." said Rias.

" **What's your name?** " asked Domingo.

"Rias Gremory of the 72 Pillar Families. This person next to me is Akeno Himejima Yours?" Rias introduced herself to Domingo.

" **I go by the name Domingo Dimas. I'm just a human with Shinigami and Arrancar powers. Now if you are here to watch a fight, then go somewhere distant. I'd rather not have two cute ladies like yourself be injured.** " said Domingo

"Are you doubting my powers here Domingo?! I'll show you how capable I am!"

With that, Rias shot a red energy towards the incoming Gillian and they were immediately purified. However, as she shot that energy beam, Ggio was nearly killed by it.

"Who the hell shot that?!" yelled an angry Ggio.

" **Its Rias here Ggio. Sorry about that.** " said Domingo.

"Goddamnit woman! If you are going to shoot that energy beam then aim towards the other Gillian not towards me! I thought I was roasted!"

"Well I'm sorry! Probably if you weren't in my way, then you sir wouldn't have been roasted!" Rias retorted.

"Why you-"

" **Ggio not the time to argue. We might as well wrap this up because we can't let this go on forever.** " Domingo lazily said to Ggio.

"Grr fine! Make sure this bitch doesn't get in my way or I won't be responsible for my actions."

With that Ggio left to fight the other Gillian. Domingo sighed and apologized to Rias and Akeno.

" **Don't mind the brash Arrancar. He doesn't like it when others get in his way of a fight.** " Domingo said lazily to Rias.

"Arrancar?" asked a confused Rias.

" **I'll tell you later. But for the meantime, we have pressing matters to get into.** " said Domingo as he vanished from their sights and appeared next to a group of Gillian.

"Well then. What are we waiting for Buchou? I think its time to show those monsters what we Akuma are made of! Fufufu~"

"Right right."

So the two Akuma fought the Gillian with ease as they seem to be easy targets. However, with large numbers of them, it would end up draining their powers. Well can't complain now so the two went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kalawarner and Azazel...

We find our Fallen Angel woman along with her leader fighting Kokabiel's forces and she has to deal with the insane priest. Namely Freed. She would rather fight those rogue exorcist than this insane fool. Kalawarner formed a lightning spear and threw it at Freed. Freed blocked it while he has that maniac grin plastered in his face.

"What's wrong Fallen Angel-chan? Scared?"

"Not really you insane priest. Although I have to wrap this up quickly and aid Azazel-sama in his fight against Kokabiel." said Kalawarner.

"Wrap this up quickly? Please don't get me wrong here woman. You are just another haughty Fallen Angel who thinks that they are the shit. I might as well put you down before our plan goes to waste. After all, Kokabiel needs me to have some assistance towards the 'Xcalibur Plan' and I can't afford to lose to you. Maybe after this fight, we can have a little bit of 'fun' ne?"

"You make me sick Freed. I still wonder how The Vatican even managed to have you as a priest. Plus, you aren't going to have my body. Its reserved for my lover and boyfriend whom he can only touch."

"You mean fling? If I can remember correctly, Fallen Angels don't fall for Human men since all of the Fallen Angel women are sluts."

"You really talk like an arrogant Fallen Angel don't you Freed? Quite contradictory isn't it?"

Pissed at the Fallen Angel beauty, Freed fired some shots from his pistol and charged at Kalawarner with his sword. Kalawarner dodged the projectiles and formed another lightning spear from her hand. There she shot the spear but Freed dodged the incoming attack. He shot some more rounds making Kalawarner dodge them again.

"Is that all you can do huh? Fire and dodge? You said that you are wrapping up this fight and you aren't sticking to your word bitch! Make up your damn mind!"

"I was just toying around with you my despicable turncoat of a priest. I can't fully engage the enemy if I don't know how powerful they are. Isn't that right?"

"Well next time choose your fights you damn slut!" Freed then went again with his attacks.

Kalawarner sighed but she nonetheless fired her lightning spear projectiles towards Freed. He slashed them with his sword and fired more bullets towards the Fallen Angel. Kalawarner gracefully dodged them and landed on the ground. She materialized what appears to be a katana with the tsuba having the shape of a pentagon that is covered in black along with light blue designs around the hilt. The blade is that of a black color like the rest of the sword. Kalawarner dashed towards Freed and the insane priest had little to no time to counter the attack. This gave him a huge cut on his left shoulder.

"Bitch! So you think that you're hot shit eh? Well time to even out the playing field then!"

"Fine by me then. Give me all you've got!"

Kalawarner and Freed went against each other and you could hear the sporadic _clang_ of the swords ringing in the air. But with Freed's sloppy swordsman techniques, Kalawarner didn't have trouble inflicting major damages towards the enemy.

With that, Kalawarner vanished from his sight and reappeared behind him. This shocked Freed as he didn't know that she can be that fast. Kalawarner then materialized a lightning spear in her hand. She seems to like the scared look on Freed.

"W-what the hell?!"

"Well Freed. I guess you are just a worthless guy who picks on the weak when you yourself are weak. I just hate, no despise, people who do that you know?"

Kalawarner pierced Freed at the heart with her spear killing him effectively. Kalawarner sighed as that lunatic is already taken care of. Thank goodness!

"I have to thank my darling for training me on how to use Sonido and the other techniques he taught me. It proved quite useful for situations like these. Well after all is over and done, maybe we should go out and enjoy ourselves. Fufufu."

Kalawarner then went to Azazel and there helped him with his fight against Kokabiel.

* * *

Back to the other fight going on...

As the group continued to fight the Gillian, they witnessed something that they weren't expecting. The Gillian were retreating back to the Garganta which made Ggio and Domingo surprised. Normally those Gillian would listen to the command of the Adjuchas but it seems that they aren't. Huh interesting. Domingo only theorized that with their numbers rapidly depleting, they are going back. But there are rather other threats to handle. Namely the Adjuchas. Luckily with the fight going on, it didn't drain Domingo's reiatsu. He wondered how he isn't depleted in his reiatsu reserves but his inner hollow chimed in.

" **You may be wondering about that and it's relatively simple. Remember I reside in you and I am your inner hollow. With that coming to mind, you practically feast on their energy levels albeit you aren't always hungry all the time due to your Shinigami powers such as your bankai and your fire manipulation cancelling that out. The only time you eat is when you fight those Hollows or Gillian. What you did is an example of what I said. You ate those Gillian but in an indirect way of eating them. Remember those Vizards that you met before they went out to battle?** "

"Now that you mention about it yeah." said Domingo telepathically.

" **Those Vizards 'eat' them and have their energy levels when you purify them. That's the reason why you along with your other friends are so strong is because of that. But there's a limit to how strong you are or else you will die of reiatsu overload.** " said Domingo's inner hollow.

"Hmm now that you mention about it, it does make sense. But how do I stop from getting reiatsu overload?" asked Domingo.

" **Well with the way your reaitsu is built, it just replaces your old reserves with the latest one. I'm not the only one who is doing this. Gran Fénix is also helping out with this as well.** "

"Makes sense. No wonder why I'm still alive hehehe. But regardless what should I do with those other Adjuchas level guys?" said Domingo.

" **You may need your bankai or fully hollowfy yourself as these guys are no slouches. They may be even Vasto Lorde or greater for all I know. They just haven't ripped their masks yet.** " suggested Gran Fenix.

"Guess I got no choice in the matter then."

Domingo's body went ablaze as he started to fully hollowfy himself just so that he could get the job done. Rias, and Akeno were wondering what is happening to him.

"Hey you two women! He's going to fully hollowfy himself so you better stay back 'cuz he's gonna fully exert his powers from here on so I suggest you stay out of his way." said Ggio.

"What do you mean by this Arrancar-san?" asked Akeno.

"He is basically turning into one of those beasts as you would call them right there. However, he is on a different level than those beasts. He may be human but his powers are that of a Hollow and Shinigami combined."

Ggio along with the other two Devils watched as the scorching flames died down. Out came a humanoid hollowfied person that looked like a samurai. In his hands is his katana that is green black, and white. Domingo then vanished from their sights as he went to fight the Adjuchas-class Hollows.

"Now that's Domingo in what I would say in his 'released state' albeit not the way any Arrancar would release their powers."

then placed his hand on his zanpakuto and the blade started to glow. Rias and Akeno backed away as the environment started to shake with his reaitsu leaking around the air.

"Bite off Tigre Estoque!"

Ggio's body was covered in glowing energy and Rias along with Akeno covered their eyes to prevent them from getting blind. Once the glowing energy died down, they found themselves looking at Ggio's new body.

"Wow. I'm really impressed about this." said Rias.

"Well ladies. I gotta go fight since I need to make sure that Domingo doesn't get killed or else I have no playmate to fight with. It would be a shame if he ever dies."

"Seems that Domingo-san is your rival ne? Fufufufu." Akeno giggled.

"Yeah. Whatever you say woman."

With that Ggio went towards the Adjuchas class hollows and dashed towards the nearest one he can go to.

"Yo Adjuchas! Fancy meeting you here." Greeted Ggio.

" **Don't even greet me that tone of voice there Ggio.** " said the Adjuchas as the said Hollow took a full swing towards the Arrancar.

"Geez. No need to be so hostile."

" **Can it you trash of an Arrancar!** "

The Adjuchas went and took another full swing towards the Arrancar but missed. Ggio took in the appearance of the Adjuchas. This one seems to have a muscular body with what appears to be green tattoos around its red body. Its hollow hole is located at the left of his chest. Its mask is that reminiscent of a wolf.

"At least give me your name since you already know mine." said Ggio.

" **Fair enough. Name's Wolfen. Get ready!** "

The two clashed at each other at amazing speeds which astonished Rias and Akeno. They never saw a battle that intense. Surely this Arrancar would give her brother a run for his money. Also the amount of pressure that is around the area is really strong and bone crushing which only caused Rias to sweat a little bit. Akeno was already giggling and in heat which didn't surprise the Gremory Heiress at all. After all Akeno is a self-proclaimed masochist and a sadist.

"Ara ara. This battle makes me go in heat. So hot~ fufufu."

"My goodness Akeno. You really can't control yourself can you?"

Akeno giggled but she observed the battle real well. Domingo slashed 1 of the Adjuchas with ease as he sorted it out that it was the weakest of the bunch.

" **Time to get these guys out of here. They were served as bait to weaken Azana and the others. Might as well kill them while I still have the chance.** " muttered one of the Adjuchas.

The Adjuchas then opened the Garganta and the lower class hollows took that as the signal to go back to their nest. Azana and Ramon were quite surprised at what the Adjuchas was doing but it seems that Azana figured out the plan.

"Ramon. It seems that this Adjuchas used these hollows as bait so that he can weaken us. Once we are vulnerable then he'll kill us when we're trying to fight him."

" **Well at least that saved me the trouble. I haven't felt strong in ages. My reaitsu was definitely strengthened instead of weakened. Man that felt good!** " said Ramon.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Azana.

" **Deary. Listen. You may not know this but whenever I kill a hollow, my old reiatsu reserves were replaced by a new one each time. The amount of reaitsu I consume depends on the body size of the hollow.** "

"So you're saying that your hollow powers made you hungry?"

" **Pretty much my dear. But that's only when I fight them.** "

"Huh. Interesting. So that's the reason why your mask hasn't faded away yet."

The Adjuchas came towards the two and they blocked the attack. The duo separated from each other and they faced the two Adjuchas that came towards them.

" **Hmm. Interesting display of powers there human. But don't think that you can be on par with us just because you have powers like we do!** "

" **Try me asshole!** "

" **With pleasure!** "

Ramon and the Adjuchas went at each other like they have a personal vendetta towards each other. Ramon retreated back while the Adjuchas did the same thing.

" _I can't fight him if I don't use my bankai. That should give me an edge lest if I go crazy around the battlefield._ " thought Ramon.

So Ramon took off his hollow mask and concentrated his reaitsu on releasing his bankai.

"Alright then. Let the games begin! Bankai!"

The whole ground shook as his reaitsu covered around the area and his body is engulfed in red energy. Once the red energy died down, out came Ramon and no longer was he holding a katana. Rather he is wielding a blue, black, and red scythe with half of the handle wrapped in chains while the other half wrapped in tape.

"You seem to have the honor of meeting my bankai Adjuchas-san. Wanna know the name? Kiri no chōjō (Summit of the Mist)."

With that Ramon went behind the Adjuchas and grazed it badly. He kept barraging his enemy with a bunch of slashes from his scythe until he got back to a safe distance.

"Have a load of this! Ame no Zero (Rain Zero)!"

With that Ramon swung his scythe which shot out a torrent of water in a form of a cyclone. This sliced up the Adjuchas killing it instantly. Once Ramon defeated the Adjuchas, he then turned to see his friends still fighting their opponents. Well he might as well relax since they can handle it very well.

"Time to have a little break! I have no doubts that these guys can handle this very well. After all we did defeat the top Espada so I have not worries."

With that Ramon used his sonido to go back to a safe distance.

* * *

A/N: well that was a really long one. Had to edit a few things here and there just so that the story can make sense. Well anyways, what do you think? Leave your reviews on the "Review" section and I'll see you guys later!


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

A/N: welcome ladies and gents to another chapter of "The Human and the Fallen Angel". Now I broke this chapter up into two parts. I may have rushed the last chapter with the fight so sorry about that. But please enjoy the story okay? There's a lemon in this story just so you know you damn perverts. Well I can't say that because I do love a steamy sex scene in fanfics.

DISCLAIMER:

 **I do not own either Bleach or DxD.**

* * *

Previously...

"Alright then. Let the games begin! Bankai!"

The whole ground shook as his reaitsu covered around the area and his body is engulfed in red energy. Once the red energy died down, out came Ramon and no longer was he holding a katana. Rather he is wielding a blue, black, and red scythe with half of the handle wrapped in chains while the other half wrapped in tape.

"You seem to have the honor of meeting my bankai Adjuchas-san. Wanna know the name? Kiri no chōjō (Summit of the Mist)."

With that Ramon went behind the Adjuchas and grazed it badly. He kept barraging his enemy with a bunch of slashes from his scythe until he got back to a safe distance.

"Have a load of this! Ame no Zero (Rain Zero)!"

With that Ramon swung his scythe which shot out a torrent of water in a form of a cyclone. This sliced up the Adjuchas killing it instantly. Once Ramon defeated the Adjuchas, he then turned to see his friends still fighting their opponents. Well he might as well relax since they can handle it very well.

"Time to have a little break! I have no doubts that these guys can handle this very well. After all we did defeat the top Espada so I have not worries."

With that Ramon used his sonido to go back to a safe distance.

* * *

Presently...

With the other Adjuchas taken away, the whole battlefield is evened out. Azana, Ggio, Domingo, Baldomero, and Alejandro are fighting the other 5 since Domingo took out one of the weakest Adjuchas earlier.

Azana and Ggio seem to take care of their opponent rather quickly without any problems. Ggio trained under Azana's wing so that he could get powerful and be at par with Domingo in terms of reaitsu and skill. When the Arrancar finished with their opponents they joined Ramon along with Rias, Akeno, and the others watching the fight up ahead.

"Man this place looked like a war zone! Just what in the world where you guys fighting?!" said Azazel frantically.

"Those guys." Ramon pointed towards the Adjuchas level hollows making Kyoraku and Nanao shocked. Those two haven't seen a real Adjuchas up front but now they have the opportunity to witness one.

"What are those beings? I haven't seen them in my entire life." said Sizerchs.

"Ah my friend. Those are called Adjuchas Class Hollows. They are what you would call a hollow with intellect and strength. Those type of Hollows have the reaitsu of an Arrancar and can challenge the captains of Gotei 13."

"So you are telling me that those Adjuchas as you would call them can fight on par with a Captain?! From what I witnessed, you guys are stronger than all the leaders of the Three Faction combined. How can Domingo and the others fight them?!" said Azazel.

"Relax. I have no worries over Dom-kun and the others. After all it seems that Domingo took care of one and went towards the next. I wouldn't be surprised." said Kyoraku.

"We must at least set up a barrier around here. We can't let them unleash their full powers in the middle of a populated area." said a man with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"I have to agree with Michael here. Serafall-chan if you would do the honors?" said Azazel.

"Hai!~"

With that Serafall placed a barrier over the whole school but it seems that Sizerchs and his sister also helped in strengthening the barrier. Once the barrier is fully erect, Kalawarner couldn't help but worry over his safety.

"Domingo please be safe." muttered Kalawarner.

Domingo along with Baldomero and Alejandro went into their fully hollowfied bodies. Baldomero's form takes on what appears to be a creature with six legs, three on each side. The chest and back area seem to be covered in what appears to be bone armor with tribal tattoos. On top of the bone armor are what appears to be gray fins. Swishing around the air are two tails. One of the ends of the tail looked like the head of a flanged mace while the other looked like a razor sharp bone blade of some sorts. (Look at MyRynoRunsHot's Deviantart account. Find the image of the "Crowned Tyrant" and that is exactly what I am talking about.) Alejandro's hollowfied form takes the body of a mummified pharaoh with tribal marks on him as well. (Again take into account of Snare-Oh's form in Ben 10).

" **These guys aren't letting up! They are around the level of an Espada!? Just what did these guys gain to be that freakin' strong?!** " yelled Alejandro.

" **Just shut up and take them out!** " retorted Baldomero.

" **Well will you look at that? You two humans are fighting over each other and look what happens? Falling apart hehehehe. Now's the time to strike. Cero!** "

One of the Adjuchas fired the Cero towards the three and they dodged it in time. Domingo used his cero and shot it towards the Adjuchas. Luckily it made some damage but those it seems that they aren't going to give up just yet.

Domingo used his sonido and slashed the Adjuchas right across the chest which caused a lot of black blood to leak out from its wounds. The Adjuchas was really pissed right now and shot another round of Cero towards the opponent.

" **When will you humans ever learn to give up?! Just because you have the same powers as us doesn't mean that you are on par with us!** "

" **Do you ever learn to shut up? Geez you're making my ears ring. Anyways, I can't let this drag on forever. I have a girlfriend who needs me and so I can't afford to lose to you!** " said Domingo.

Domingo then fired another round of Cero towards the Adjuchas. The Hollow tried to counter attack the beam of energy coming towards him but too late. The Cero blasted it causing the Adjuchas to be purified. It seems that Baldomero and Alejandro finished up their opponents and dispersed their hollowfied forms back to their soul forms.

The barrier went down while Domingo panted heavily. Sweat was profusely dripping down his face. He took a knee while stabbing his zanapkuto to the ground. Alejandro helped him up to his feet.

"Damn those guys really did a number on me. And I thought those Adjuchas were like those guys back in the Menos Forest. What did those guys do to get themselves into the level of an Espada?" said Domingo making Kyoraku and Nanao shocked.

"Dom-kun are you sure that the Adjuchas you fought had the reaitsu of an Espada?" asked Kyoraku.

"Yeah. It was like I was facing Nnoitra but him going up two ranks. But anyways I have to adjust my reaitsu and it seems that my Inner Hollow and the old man are getting that fixed."

"Hmm. That is indeed shocking news but we can't keep worrying about that. For now we might as well get this summit wrapped up and what not."

So the leaders got the field and school restored and they returned to the meeting room. With a few things settled down, all of the Factions have made the pact. But while they were doing that, Domingo got his reaitsu under control and all of the reaitsu he "ate" up during the fight was replaced with the reaitsu of the Adjuchas. Well it wasn't easy replacing the reiatsu since it just entered in him in just one fell swoop. It felt like a tsunami or a hurricane just decided to drop by and give their greetings to the unfortunate.

"Man that was just really intense. I never felt like that in all of my life." said Domingo telepathically to his inner hollow and his zanpakuto spirit.

" **Well there's a first time in everything Domingo. Just take it easy and you'll be back on your feet in no time.** " said his inner hollow.

"How long will it take for me to be back in condition?" asked Domingo lazily to his zanpakuto spirit.

" **Around a day or two. Not really that long.** " said El infierno Phoenix (Inferno Phoenix) or Gran Fenix as he calls him.

"Damn never knew that it would be that fast. Not that I'm complaining or anything." said Domingo.

Domingo cut the communication between him and his two spirits and saw Kalawarner with a relieved face. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Darling. The summit is over. Its time to head home."

"Yeah. But wait. What about your friends and Kokabiel?" said Domingo.

"Azazel-sama and I took care of his forces. He's going to be put on trial for his crimes. As for my friends, they are fine and alright. Now they are free from that bastard's hands."

"I see. That's good then. Might as well get some shut eyes. I have work to go to tomorrow."

Kalawarner giggled and the two vanished from the school and to their homes. Domingo went back to his physical body while Kalawarner hid her wings behind her back. Domingo just took off his shirt but left his sweatpants on. Kalawarner just took off her tight fitting business styled dress leaving her in her silky purple underwear and bra. Kalawarner snuggled into her boyfriend's toned chest while Domingo held her in his arms protectively around her. Domingo fell asleep as his mind slipped into a land of dreams.

* * *

Timeskip...couple of days later...

After the whole deal with the Summit, Domingo gone to work as usual. He is wracking his brain to come up with some soundtracks for his latest project, "Mindscape". Luckily he has a whole year to get his project done. Fortunately his crafty brain gave him already 5 tracks out and he three more to go. Then of course he has that first date he promised Kalawarner about. Domingo decided to take Kalawarner to the movies and after that go to a restaurant that he knows. But to him that gave him a break from conjuring up his thoughts on his latest project.

And what about Kalawarner? Well she got herself a job as a UX Designer and actually enjoys her job. After her interview, she got herself planted in a company and is doing well. With the additional income in the house, they could easily float by. But that doesn't mean that they can recklessly spend their money.

As Domingo went back home, he sighed and started to look for some houses that he and Kalawarner can look. Once he found one near where Kalawarner and Domingo work at, he made a call towards the real estate broker and started to discuss to him about the house on sale. Once he was finished with the call, he heard the doorbell ring. Opening up the door, it was Kalawarner.

"Come in. I was about to cook dinner but I had to call the real estate broker. I found one house that is near our work area and gives us 20 minutes to go to anywhere else since that district has connections towards the interstates."

"That's really nice. So what did the real estate broker say?"

"Well I have to do the paperwork and also other stuff that you aren't probably interested in. Plus the house is on sale."

"Great! Oh it seems that Urahara gave me something. He said its for you."

"What could he want?" muttered Domingo as he took the note.

Domingo unfolded the note and this is what it said:

" _Please come towards the shop on Sunday. We are going to have you know you're zanpakuto's name and release its shikai. Oh and please bring Kalawarner-chan. We're going to help her achieve bankai, and also her shikai. I already talked to the other three about it so you aren't alone."_

 _Kisuke Urahara_

"So he wants me to know my zanpakuto's name eh? Well I always call my spirit by my bankai's name so I guess its high time for me to do that." said Domingo lazily.

"Fufufufu its going to be alright my darling." giggled Kalawarner.

"Not with that guy. Urahara can be a little eccentric when it comes to training and that stuff."

"Interesting note to know."

"Indeed."

"Well. Why not have some fun before our first date eh?"

"Sounds good to me then. Let's take this to the bed ne?"

* * *

[LEMON ALERT STARTS]

Once they were in bed, Domingo and Kalawarner took off their clothes leaving them bare to each other like the day they were born. Domingo took her face in his gentle hands and started to kiss her passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance but Kalawarner lost the battle. Domingo took control of their kiss while being on top of her. After about two to three minutes of mindless and rough kissing, he separated his lips from her and started to suck on her neck.

"Oh! You're getting good at this Domingo! Don't stop~!" Kalawarner moaned at the tingling sensations.

Domingo grinned in his mind as he always know the neck area to be her erogenous zone. He kept on attacking her neck area savoring the taste of her soft skin. It tasted sweet like...vanilla? But he didn't ponder on that for long. Domingo felt her shiver which he knew that her body is already sensitive.

Trailing lazily down to her breast, Kalawarner whimpered in annoyance. She never liked how teasing he is when they are doing this a second time.

"Don't tease me darling~. Please give my beautiful tits some attention."

"Oh I will my lovely goddess." Domingo growled.

Once he reached her breasts, he started to fondle them loving the soft elasticity of it. He grabbed them gently and started to knead them around in circles. The woman started to moan and her face didn't diminish the blush. Once he was done with kneading the circular globes of flesh, he then latched his mouth on her nipple and she gasped at the sensation. Kalawarner held his head to her breasts and kept it there but this prompted Domingo to suck on her D-cup breasts. Her moans were like music to his ears and he wanted them all to himself.

He then moved down south towards her flat and toned stomach which he kissed making her giggle. Once he was finished kissing her stomach, the Venezuelan started to lick her pussy. Her smell drove his mind into overboard and he needed to taste her juices more. Kalawarner moaned loudly nearly screaming as he was eating her out. She never knew that Domingo was so adamant of eating her pussy out. She moaned more loudly as he not only licked her but also placed his fingers inside her. He kept on rubbing her G-Spot making her scream in ecstasy. Removing his fingers from her wet snatch, he slid his tongue inside her hitting her G-Spot making her scream as she released her climax.

"I'M FUCKING CUMMING~!"

She squirted a fountain which sprayed at his face and also wet the bed sheets. Her eyes rolled back as she continued to squirt more of her juices until she calmed down. Kalawarner's body shivered as she felt the after shocks of her climax still rummaging through her body.

Domingo then placed his dick inside of her and she climaxed again. He felt his member get wet as she squirted again. Domingo was really surprised at this but a grin formed on his face. He decided to tease her.

"You already came when I entered inside of you? I must have depraved you from having to satisfy you lately my goddess."

"S-shut up. It was because of your ministrations that you made me squirt. Now you may be disgusted of having to fuck a squirter during sex." Kalawarner said to him with the last part sounding a bit melancholy.

"Why would I be?" asked Domingo surprisingly.

"Because aren't most men disgusted that a woman sprays a fountain of her juice like she was pissing?"

"Kalawarner, do I look disgusted?" asked Domingo.

"No."

"Do you think I would have fucked you if that were the case?"

"N-no."

"See? I don't mind. I have a confession to make."

"What would that be?"

"I always love squirters because that meant that I'm doing it correctly and shows that it feels good for the woman as well. So don't fret about it."

Kalawarner smiled affectionately towards him. She slammed her lips to his as Domingo was taken off guard by that notion. But he kissed her back and started to rock his hips towards her gently at first. She moaned softly as his dick plowed through her softly. After rocking his hips softly, he then started to fuck her mindlessly making the Fallen Angel beauty scream in ecstasy.

"Yes! Fuck me harder! Harder!" Kalawarner screamed lustfully to her darling.

"Alright then. Take this my lusty angel."

Domingo rocked his hips harder while she kept on moaning loudly. She screamed as she felt her soft spots being pounded vigorously. To add more to the sensation, Domingo latched onto her breasts and started to suck on them. She is in heaven right now and not even a single thought can ever go through her right now. The more he fucked her the more she kept on squirting. Kalawarner just couldn't help it as he was such a stud in bed.

Domingo kept on grunting as he loves the way her pussy clenches on him. It felt like he was being sucked in deeper which is quite impossible but that's what he is feeling right now. And he damn loves it. As he kept fucking her more, he knew his end is coming near so he picked up the pace.

"I'm going to cum Kalawarner!" Domingo grunted towards his girlfriend.

"Cum in me! Spray your essence towards my womb!"

Domingo slammed his hips a few times until he came inside her. Kalawarner squirted a fountain the moment he slammed his hips for the last time making her scream. Her eyes rolled back and she loved the feeling of her climax.

The moment they were completely spent, Domingo calmed his breathing and pulled the covers over them. Kalawarner came back to reality and traced circles around his chest.

"You really know how to fuck me good darling~. Such a stud. That's been the best and intense sex I've ever had in my entire life."

"Well then that means I did my job right."

"Cocky as ever Domingo-kun. But that's probably the reasons why I love you so much."

"Sleep now my lovely angel. I probably wore you out already."

"Hmm not really. Wanna go a second round?"

Kalawarner crawled up to him seductively. His member then got erect at her request and so the two went at it the second time. Safe to say, the whole night went with more sex between the two and they were enjoying their bonding moment dearly.

[LEMON END]

* * *

A/N: alright now I want you guys to do something for me. As you know you guys really liked my fanfic which I give you my full appreciation to that so thank you guys for being patient with me. Now then my loyal readers and viewers, I have a favor to ask you.

I want you guys to pick a name for the zanpakuto spirits for Alejandro, Baldomero, Domingo, and Ramon. Any names will be welcomed. As stated here in this chapter, Domingo only calls his Zanpakuto spirit by his bankai name but doesn't have a slight clue of what his true name is. So before I upload the next chapter, I want you guys to give me some names of their zanpakuto spirit in order to achieve their shikai. Either PM me or leave your suggestions in the "Review" section there. I'm looking forward to seeing what you guys have thought of. Once u guys give me the names of the spirits, then I'll take care of the rest. If you do find the name that you suggested me and I used it, I give you 500 points for that.

So until then, farewell!


End file.
